


Coffee for Two

by Bluetooths_WIFI



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Mess, Fluffy, I cant write fluff, M/M, patton is mentioned in this fic, s o f t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetooths_WIFI/pseuds/Bluetooths_WIFI
Summary: “Roman? What are you doing here at this time in the morning?”Unfocused eyes averted his gaze away from the shorter male, embarrassed that he didn't notice that he came to the little cafe right when it was opening.“Virgil! um, i... don't know?”Stupid,s t u p I d.orRoman sanders didn’t think that a hangover might lead to a date with the cute cafe owner down the street.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Coffee for Two

**Author's Note:**

> heyo there! so this is my first time actually writing a fic on this pair so im sorry if there are a few moments where they are ooc.  
> i dedicate this to a friend on discord (since my phone is confiscated and i can't access whatsapp)

Roman sanders woke up with a pounding headache and an aching body, “uugh” he groaned loudly. “Damn you, Patton,” he knew he shouldn't have gone to that party last night but he couldn't help it, Patton had offered to pay for his food for a month in exchange for hosting the party in the apartment.

_(of course Roman accepted the offer, he wasn’t going to waste an opportunity for free food)_

He reluctantly got up and assessed his surroundings, and saw that he was 1. Thankfully still wearing all of his clothes, a black button-up and some denim jeans. 2. was in his room (Patton must have carried his drunk ass there) and 3. Is missing a shoe.

“where the hell is my shoe?” he said to no one in particular

Walking out of his room, he sees the destruction that took place the night before; toilet paper was covering almost every furniture in the apartment dorm. From the couch to the tv, to the kitchen counter, almost everything was tee-peed in toilet paper. Empty alcohol bottles were littering the corner’s of the room too, and somehow. There was a stack of condoms left on the coffee table.

“what the-“

He found it.

See, dangling from a toilet paper covered ceiling fan was Romans shoe, in all its red glory. “Patton,” he muttered irritably. How did he know? he doesn’t, don't question it.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame him. Roman instantly ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach, the smell of bile filling his nostrils and the room. When he finished, he felt as if the room was spinning.

‘fucking hangover’ he cursed internally.

He got up and leaned against the bathroom wall to get a better grip on himself before promptly going to the sink to rinse off the taste of bile in his mouth and brushing his teeth.

Walking sluggishly to the kitchen, he grabbed a piece of Advil and swallowed it, chugging a glass of water soon after. He had felt much better after taking the small tablet (tablet? Idk)

From his spot in the kitchen, Roman looked out the window, “huh, skies look pretty today,” he said absentmindedly. Admiring the morning sky. 

Deciding he needed to get some fresh air before cleaning up the disaster that was the dorm apartment he and Patton shared, he walked out the door. Still in his jeans and button-up shirt from last night.

It was a weekend so many college kids on his campus were out and about, enjoying the day before it ends. Roman knew his overall state right now was a disaster on its own, some people even looking at him weirdly for it. But he didn't care. All he cared about was taking in the morning air and getting rid of his hangover.

He doesn’t pay much attention to where his feet are leading him until he stops at an all too familiar cafe that he regularly goes to. Which was just about opening at this hour in the morning.

Without paying notice to where he’s at, Roman absentmindedly goes inside the tiny cafe.

The doorbell chimes as he walks in and a familiar monotone voice greets him.

“Welcome to the sandstone cat cafe, have a good morning,”

Heterochromatic green and purple eyes shift their gaze from the floor to Roman as his figure walk’s in, Roman himself not noticing till the person in question speaks,

“Roman? What are you doing here at this time in the morning?” 

Unfocused eyes averted his gaze away from the shorter male, embarrassed that he didn't notice that he came to the little cafe right when it was opening. 

“Virgil! um, i... don't know?”

Stupid.

s t u p I d. 

Of all the things he could have said, it was that he didn't know? Ugh.

Those same heterochromatic green and purple eyes searched for something in him, looking at him intently, eyebrow raised. The broom that he was using to sweep the floor cast away.

Roman felt himself blushing lightly as his crush was looking at him in the eye.

Virgil sighed, “you’re hungover, arent you?” 

“um, uh, maybe... ?”

Virgil wasn’t having any of Roman’s shit.

“did Patton bribe you again?” the shorter male asked, eye’s seeming to grow more tired as he picked up his castaway broom and began to sweep again.

Roman sat in one of the beanie bags the cat cafe had while petting one of the cat’s.

“He bribed me with free food! For a month Virgil!” Roman exclaimed defensively.

“I know, but still,” the shorter boy paused to drink some water, “you knew you shouldn’t have,”

Roman knew he shouldn’t have, but just because he knew. doesn’t mean he won’t do it.

“I know, I know...” the cat in his lap seemed to sense Romans sulking mood and nudged him.

“aww, good kitty,” he coo-ed

“by the way, where’s Patton anyway? He usually tags along when he comes here,”

Roman suddenly remembered the person that had executed this whole thing, “probably in a guy’s bed or something, I found a stack of condoms back at the apartment so yeah. Something sexual happened while I was out.”

“you do know that with Patton, any party will end up with him in a guy’s bed. Or gall,” Virgil quipped. 

“True, very true.”

A comfortable silence enclosed them for a while, with Virgil cleaning the cafe and Roman petting the cat. Then, Virgil glance at roman and asked him,

“so... did you get frisky as well last night?”

Roman spluttered and had his eyes widened, “what- i-i- Virgil!”

Virgil laughed, “I mean, with that dishevelled hair and ruffled clothes you look the part!”

“well someone asked me out last night- but I turned them down! Nicely,” roman admitted.“though I wouldn’t mind dating a certain someone,” he muttered under his breath

Unluckily for him, Virgil had heard what he said. The boy smirked, 

“it sounds as if that certain someone is me.”

Roman blushed and took a deep breath. 'well here goes nothing' he said to himself. With all the courage he could muster up he took the cat off his lap and walked up to Virgil. All the while pinning the poor boy to a wall.

He smiled coyly, “maybe it is,”

Virgil faintly blushed and stuttered, “wha-what?”

“maybe it is you that I want to date,”

Silence ensued.

virgil didn’t know what to say. He could push the taller boy off of him and continue his day as if nothing happened, or he could accept the confession of his crush and date him. 

Nope nadda, Virgil did none of those things.

Instead, Virgil kissed him.

A small peck on the lips, not much, but enough.

He pushed the taller boy off of him and continued sweeping the floor of the cafe,

“its a date then,” he said whilst turning away from him, not wanting the other to see his crimson face.

Roman was in shock, he didn’t expect his crush to just kiss him like that, especially to call for a date. Nonetheless, he was ecstatic and smiling brightly.

“o- ok,” he stuttered.

“it’s a date,”

\------

end~

**Author's Note:**

> now im gonna go back to writing angst and character death :D


End file.
